I Wanna Feel Your Heart Beat Baby
by deadlyplatypus
Summary: Short story of Eli and Clare and their first time together. Told from both point of views. Music lyrics are in italics.


(Eli)

Clare's dark brown curls were getting longer, so they fell just above her shoulders. I watched her as she scribbled something down in her book. She looked down at her paper, then back up at me. She smiled and tilted her head, her ice blue eyes piercing right through me. Clare laughed and tucked her bangs behind her ears.

"What?" she asked laughing.

I flashed her a smile then looked back down at my work. "Nothing," I answered.

Clare inched closer to me on my bed, "Yeah, okay," she answered sarcastically. She grabbed my paper off of my lap and began reading it.

"Hey!" I yelled, still laughing. I reached over her shoulder and tried to get my paper back. She turned away from me playfully and giggled. "Give me my paper back," I pleaded.

She looked over her shoulder and simply told me no. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up closer to me. Clare laughed even more loudly and turned around to kiss my cheek. At that moment, we both stopped and relaxed our bodies. I stared into her eyes, and she mine. I leaned in and kissed her lips lightly, rimming my tongue around her bottom lip. Clare shifted her body towards mine and rested her right arm on my shoulder. I ran my fingertips along the arch of her back. As she pulled away, I breathed in deeply and lightly kissed her neck. She smelled of roses.

"We should probably do the rest of our work," I told her, almost breathless.

Clare looked up at me with her shining eyes. "We don't have to," she told me.

I smirked at her, and she ran her fingers down my chest. She grabbed my tie and pulled me closer.

(Clare)

I kissed Eli's lips long and hard. He laid his hand on the back of my thigh, and pulled me on his lap. I cupped my hand around his neck and ran my hand down his firm jaw and down his chest. Eli had his hands on my hips now, holding on to me tight. I didn't really know what I was doing, but I knew that I didn't want it to ever end.

"Wait," Eli sad, pulling back, "We shouldn't."

I sat back on his knees, smirking at him. "Scared to keep up with me?" I taunted him.

He moved his face closer to mine. "No," he breathed, smiling.

He kissed me passionately, running his tongue along mine and his hands up my back. Eli moved his lips down my neck, then down my chest. I pushed my hands against his belt. He let his hands fall from my back and slid his tie off from around his neck. Eli leaned in and kissed me again as he ran his hands along my shoulders and brushed my sweater off. Slowly, I moved my hands under his shirt, feeling him from his stomach, up to his collarbones. I lifted his shirt off and over his head. Eli smirked at me as he did the same with my own shirt.

"Wow," Eli said, looking at me as I sat there in my bra. "You're beautiful, Clare Edwards."

I smiled at him softly. I moved my body closer to his, but he stopped me. I leaned back and Eli reached to his drawer and pulled out a condom. He sat it by his bed and lifted me by my waist. Eli leaned back onto his bed and sat me on top of him. The butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I leaned over on my elbows and put my face by his. I kissed him quickly, and sat back to undo his belt. I slid it off and laid it next to his bed. Suddenly, Eli sprung off his bed.

"What?" I asked him, worried I had done something wrong.

"It just..." he stammered. "It doesn't feel like...like you, Clare."

"But it is me," I told him. "And...I love you."

I walked over to him and slowly unzipped his pants and dropped them to his ankles, exposing his boxers.

I looked in his eyes and said, "And I'm ready."

(Eli)

I looked back at Clare intensely and kissed her neck. She let out a sigh as I ran my hands down her back and dropped her skirt. I stepped out from the jeans around my ankles and pulled away from Clare's neck. I looked into her eyes and lifted her chin with my index finger. I put both hands on her neck and pulled her in. I kissed Clare passionately as her fingers ran through my hair. I unclasped her bra, tore it off her shoulders, and threw it aside. I picked her up by her hips and she wrapped her legs around me tightly. I walked over to my bed and tossed Clare carefully, but forcefully onto my bed, and hovered over her all at one time.

"Eli!" she yelled, laughing playfully.

I laughed too, but continued. I kissed Clare's lips, and followed a trail of kisses from her lips, down her chest, to her belly button. I slowly took Clare's underwear off of her hips and slid them down her legs, tossing them aside. I ran my hands up her legs and her sides and reached her face again. She smiled at me and kissed my lips softly. Clare slid my boxers off. I kicked them aside.

Now, we both lay there, naked. She was so beautiful, I couldn't even find the breath to say anything. I only kissed her lips swiftly before turning on the radio. I grabbed the condom from beside my bed and tore it open. I slowly rolled it on and looked back at Clare. She just started laughing, which made me laugh. I was going to ask why she was laughing, but before I could, she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, pulled me in, and kissed me sensually. Clare ran her hands along the back of my neck and by my shoulder blades.

As I moved my penis into her, she made a light moan. I had one hand on her hip and another on her bed. The music blared as we had sex for the first time.

(Clare)

_There was a new girl in town. _  
_ She had it all figured out._  
_ And I'll state something rash._  
_ She had the most amazing...smile._  
_ I bet you didn't expect that._  
_ But she made me change my ways._  
_ With eyes like sunsets baby.  
And legs that went on for days._

Different songs played as the time passed. Eli continued to move and as did I. He sucked on my neck as he moved back and forth. I ran my nails along his back, across his shoulders. Eli lifted his head from my neck and let out a sigh, then a small groan. I curled my back and moaned. Eli slowed a little bit and looked at me.

"Hi, Eli," I said breathlessly.

He only laughed, and leaned in to kiss my lips.

_When I see your face_  
_ There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ Cause you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_  
_ And when you smile,_  
_ The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_ Cause girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

I moved my legs around Eli's as I moved my hands around his neck. He slowed even more as we kissed passionately for a moment. He pulled away and I turned my head, letting out a small moan. Eli kissed me right behind my ear and moved down my neck. He lifted his head and began thrusting his body faster. I turned my head back to face him, but he had his head down. His body was pushed against mine as we moved in rhythm. He was starting to sweat a bit, I could see. I wanted to laugh, but wanted this moment to last. I pushed his hair back with my right hand and kissed his neck. I bit down a little bit, making Eli chuckle. I dug lightly into his back with my left hand.

(Eli)

_One phone call home brings me you _  
_ I wanna feel your heartbeat baby _  
_ I wanna taste you on my lips again_  
_ One phone call home brings me to you _  
_ I wanna feel your heartbeat baby _  
_ I wanna taste you on my lips again_

The song playing only made me want Clare more. I let out a small grunt as I thrusted forward harder, making Clare moaned a little louder this time. Clare began running her nails across my back. I lifted my head a bit to see her face. As I moved faster, her eyes shut and her lips pursed. She sighed softly. I could tell she didn't want to do much to make anything uncomfortable. The only thing was, nothing could make this moment uncomfortable at all_. _I moved faster and harder still. I watched as Clare's icy eyes shoot open. She curled her back again and let out a moan that was even louder, but far sexier than anything I've heard before.

"Oh," she sighed. "Eli."

I laughed breathlessly and kissed her shoulder. I bit down slowly like she did on my neck. Clare bit her lip and sighed. We began moving in sync again, pumping ourselves faster and harder and stronger than before. I let out a groan. Clare ran her right hand down my back and her left cupped my neck. She turned and kissed my cheek. I could feel myself reaching my climax. Clare dug her her nails in my back hard this time, which made me even more turned on. I moved just a little faster before Clare let out a huge moan. At the same time, we reached our climax. She let out one last moan as I groaned. I pulled out and rolled over onto the bed. We laid there for a moment in silence.

Clare pulled a blanket over herself. I turned my body over and wrapped my arm around her waist. I kissed her shoulder tenderly. She turned her face to see me and kissed my hair. I moved my face up to see Clare's. She touched her forehead to mine, smiling.

_I got my mindset on you,_  
_ There's nothing you can do to change my mind about it,_  
_ Inside out you're beautiful,_  
_ There's nothing you can do,_  
_ To change my mind about you._

As the song played, I could only look at Clare, thinking about how much I loved her and how much I never wanted to let her go.


End file.
